Wireless communication devices, such as smart phones, have traditionally been configured to use universal integrated circuit cards (UICCs) that provide access to wireless network services. A UICC is a physically secure device. UICCs can contain one or more applications. One of the applications can be a USIM, similarly, an eSIM. eSIMs/USIMs allow registration with a mobile network with appropriate security. A UICC typically takes the form of a small removable card (e.g., a subscriber identity module (SIM) card) that is inserted into a wireless communication device. In most cases, each UICC is associated with a single issuer—such as a mobile network operator (MNO)—that controls the programming and distribution of the UICC.
In more recent implementations, non-removable UICCs—referred to herein as embedded UICCs (eUICCs)—are being included on system boards of wireless communication devices. These eUICCs are distinct from the traditional removable UICCs in that the eUICCs are non-removable and soldered to the system boards of wireless communication devices. In some cases, an eUICC can be programmed with one or more eSIMs, each of which can emulate and replicate the architecture of a typical SIM to enable a wireless communication device including the eUICC to access services provided by mobile network operators. An eSIM allows secure registration with an MNO.
The use of eUICCs and eSIMs can offer advantages over traditional UICCs. For example, the use of an eUICC can provide wireless communication device manufacturers with increased flexibility in design due to the lack of a requirement to design the wireless communication device to accommodate the size and form factor of a removable SIM card.
Remote provisioning (e.g., over the air) of eSIMs can be used to configure a wireless communication device to access a mobile network operator's network. However, there are regulatory and commercial reasons for avoiding over the air eSIM installation. Yet, if over the air installation of eSIMs is not available, the flow of wireless devices in the market place may be constrained because an after-market buyer cannot conveniently obtain an eSIM for a purchased wireless device.
When the eUICC form factor is very small, such as when wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is used, an eSIM vendor may have difficulty physically load operating system and personalization data into an eUICC. An eUICC chip can be programmed in a wafer context in a chip factory environment, instead of as a separate package and instead of over the air when in a wireless device. However, the carrier or MNO contracting for the manufacture of the eUICC may trust the eSIM vendor, but may not entrust confidential eSIM information to a contracted chipmaker or contracted wireless device factory. In some embodiments, the MNO does not trust the chip vendor, does not trust the wireless device factory and either does not trust or is unable to perform over the air eSIM provisioning.
Traditional approaches for installing eSIMs into eUICCs fail to address the problems of the after-market buyer who has bought a wireless device without an eSIM. Also, a problem of eSIM provisioning to eUICCs in an untrusted factory is not addressed by traditional approaches.